The Two Crazy Sisters
by Baydee
Summary: What happens when me and my 10 year old sister are found in the woods by Deidara and Sasori the are taken back to the akatsuki hideout. I'll tell ya udder hell. The akatsuki and the leaf village are in for the ride of their lives.


_**I Rewrote this story, for all those who have already read some of it. It was originally my younger sister typing it (Cor) I just went along with the idea. I have now taken over! I also scrapped the character "Elvis"**_

**Bay: This is mostly based off of me and my sisters being stupid the other day at 1 in the morning. Yes, when will we learn? I wrote some things we said down, then today I thought, Wouldn't it be fun if we could torture the Akatsuki? And here I am.**

**Cor: Koga if You'd be so kind?**

**Lynn: KOGA! Tackles him**

**Bay: She is way too much of a Koga fan…**

**Koga: Bay Doesn't own any thing but the Idea. **

**Bay: If you sue me, all I have to give is this half eaten hotdog.**

**Cor: OKAY… On with the story.**

**Thistimeiamprovidingaborderitmaynothappenagainbegrateful**

Chapter One: Three Crazy Sisters

"Corbyn!" The brown haired girl yelled at her sleeping sister. "Corbyn! Out of bed!" This unfortunate teen was desperately trying to get her sister, a ten-year-old named Corbyn, out of bed.

The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes and picked her sister up by her feet. "Jakie! Let me go!" Jakie did so, letting her fall on the floor and hit her head. "I knew I shouldn't have let you stay up to watch Inuyasha. They had a pretty meaningless day, just sat around and watched Jakie's Blood Plus DVDs.

"Alright Saya!" Jakie yelled at the TV, This being one of her favorite activities, "Kick her ass!" Corbyn Rolled her eyes and Continued Drawing in the Note book. She was now drawing a cartoon of how stupid her sister looked yelling at the TV. "You know," Corbyn said while adding the finishing touches to her picture, "they can't hear you." Corbyn said turning the cartoon around for Jakie to see. Corbyn just laughed and stuck out her tongue when Jakie sat down and pouted because Saya lost. This pretty much continued for the entire day, except for a few fights here and there. Having no mom and pretty much staying in their room at the orphanage had a strange effect on the two strange girls. The pretty much went crazy with boredom sooner or later. With no one to break up the fights they nearly kill eachother everyday. When they finally decided to got to bed it was late, or early, around four in the morning. They didn't know that the next day they would be out of their world, literally.

**Thistimeiamprovidingaborderitmaynothappenagainbegrateful**

"Well," Jakie mumbled sleepily, "I feel shitty." She sat up and took a good look around. She ignored the trees in her bed room, being the dumb ass that she is, and woke up her sister with a Swift kick to the side. "Oww! God Damn it Jakie!" Corbyn sat up and looked around, this was all so familiar for some reason.

They found three backpacks and one duffle bag full of their clothing, a radio, lots of CDs, a digital camera, a lap top, and some instant food. "Well if we were gonna move, Jakie, you coulda told us." Corbyn said with her smartass tone. "Shut up will you!" Jakie yelled back at her sister. 'Morning and she's already driving me insane.'

"Well, it's your fault we're here some how. Its always you fault."

Jakie looked at her smartass of a sister. "One: It's not ALWAYS my fault; Two: I only get us in trouble when… when…" Jakie sat down, "When DO I get us in trouble?"

"My point made." Corbyn said, then did a little in your face dance she came up with when she was four. Jackie looked at her and put a CD in the radio, and yelled, "Alright! DDR!" cause that's the way she rolls. They danced and danced, not even trying to figure out where they were.

After about five minutes of dancing, the girls got tired. Jakie turned the music off when she heard someone yell, "Shut the hell up Deidara, I know where I'm going." Jakie figured that Corbyn Musta heard it too, because her sister shouted, "Yeah Deidara!" Then Jakie decided to yell, "Deidara you should know better!" The two girls gave eachother a high-five. Suddenly Jakie looked around and realized something, "OH MY GODS! WE'RE IN A FOREST!" She turned to her sister and grabbed her in a tight hug, mainly around her neck. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jakie burst into tears and was now strangling her poor sister. (Haha She deserves it.) "Jakie! Air! I needs me air!" That's when Corbyn decided to choke her older sibling.

This is when an annoyed red head, and a loud blonde, walked right into the small clearing; just in time to see the sisters strangling eachother.

**Thistimeiamprovidingaborderitmaynothappenagainbegrateful**

"Yo." Is all the tall brown eyed girl said to the two strangers.

"You want something to eat?" Corbyn said with a giggle. "Umm… No thanks, yeah." Jakie looked at "her" with a stupid look on her face. "Well? Which is it?" Jakie said. "No, Yeah." Jackie was now getting irritated. "What!? Which one is it damns you?" The blonde spoke slowly, "No… Thanks… Yeah…" Jakie ran up and tackled the "Woman".

"She" let out a girly scream and then she started to shake "her". The red head figured he might as well help his partner; he had nothing better to do. After prying the crazy girl off of him, and the dull eyed stranger explained things to Jackie, they sat down to talk. "Hi, I'm Sasori." He said to Jakie and Corbyn. "He's Deidara." Jakie was looking at Sasori and then to Deidara, then back to Sasori. " 'He's'?" Jakie questioned. "Isn't that a girl?" Deidara Walked up to her, "No, Yeah." He said calmly. "So you're both!" Jakie stood up. When she started running in circles yelling, "AHHHH! IT'S A HIM-HER!" Deidara knew he would be put through hell. She was really starting to piss Deidara off. She ran up to the him-her's face and decided to quote one of her favorite comedians, "Am I pissing you O-fuh-fuh?"

Deidara wrapped his hands around her neck and shook her good. Corbyn ran up to him and tried to peel his hands off of her. "She needs air!" Corbyn yelled, but then looked at her sister who is just standing there, not even trying to struggle. "She needs her remaining brain cells!" "I… Need… What…?" Jakie said when she got a small breath of air.

Now it was her turn to strangle someone. She Grabbed her sister and choked her. While Corbyn grabbed Deidara's throat and choked him. Sasori looked at the amusing sight in front of him. There was a full grown man, strangling a 14-year-old girl, Strangling a 10-year-old girl, who is strangling the man again. Sasori decided to try to break them up, and after they peeled off of eachother, Corbyn went into one of her moods.

Corbyn kicked Sasori in the shins to get him away from her then, decided to climb a tree away from the crazies. (She's one of them! How can she get away?!) When she was at the top of the tree, she took her notebook out to draw what just happened. "Three people strangling eachother…" She mumbled. When she was done she began another comic. It was her sister being eaten alive by a giant bird. She got bored once her picture was done, but feared to look down and see if her sister is still alive.

She looked down slowly And saw Sasori walking up to the tree she was in. He looked up and yelled, "Hey! Come down!" Corbyn simply replied, "Hey! NO!"

Sasori shrugged his shoulders and began shaking the tree. Corbyn tried to hold on for dear life, but sadly she fell. When she hit the ground, she stood up, and dusted herself off before screaming bloody murder.

Everyone covered their ears, except for Jakie, She joined her sister. Deidara takled Jakie and covered her mouth, and Sasori did the same to Corbyn. The only diferance between the girls is that now Jakie was laughing her ass off, but Corbyn was crying. Jakie Stopped laughing and tried to peel his hand off of her face, but his hand stayed put. She Thought for a second , and then licked his Hand. The Hand licked back! "EWWW!" Jakie screamed and hid behind a tree. Deidara just sat there and looked at his hand.

"Damn it." He mumbled. Sasori looked at Deidara and rolled his eyes. "Look, You still can't control them!" Jakie looked at Sasori but stayed behind the tree. "I aint comin' out!" Jakie was clawing into the tree, to show how pissed she was. Sasori smirked, but then jumped when Jakie yelled, "OH MY GODS! LET HER GO! SHE TURNED BLUE!" Sasori looked down. He forgot that he was still holding onto Corbyn's mouth and nose. He let her go and she gasped for air. "Oh…Air…!" She yelled. "How… I missed…You!" She turned to Sasori, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!? I NEARLY DIED! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!!" Sasori ignored her then looked at her, "Why were you screaming?" Corbyn looked at him, "I Jammed my finger!" She said. Deidara walked up to the girl. "That's it?" he asked. "Dude!" Corbyn yelled at him, "Has you ever jammed your finger before!? It hurts like hell!"

**Thistimeiamprovidingaborderitmaynothappenagainbegrateful**

"So Jakie," Deidara said to the girls once everything died down, "Where do you live?" He asked. He put his best Itachi face on, and waited for an answer.

"Were homeless." The girl said sadly. It was true after all. They had no parents and no where to go. "That's a shame, yeah." Deidara said then smiled. "Hey! Why don't you come stay with me? Our groups not so bad. I can tell you'll like it, yeah." Jackie looked at him, then at her sister and gave her a big grin. Corbyn shook her head "no" she knew her sister would go, but make fun of him first. "Fine" Jackie mouthed at her sister, she was obviously tired.

Jakie sat a thought, this was a good opportunity. She could tell that she liked Deidara, and Sasori wasn't that bad. From the stories she had heard the rest of the group wasn't all that bad either. "Okay." She said standing up.

"It's still pretty early in the morning. I can carry Corbyn."

"Yo, Sasori." Deidara said loudly to the red head , he was packing his things, "She's comin too." "Fine," He said with a bored expression, "I'm not takin the heat if Itachi gets mad." "Fine with me! I'll just blame Tobi, yeah." He smiled when he realized that Jakie had fallen asleep, drool and all. He made a clay bird to take them home then off they went.

**Thistimeiamprovidingaborderitmaynothappenagainbegrateful**

When the bird landed, Deidara picked up the three skinny, but still somehow heavy, girls, and took them inside to meet the group that they had heard so much about.

**Thistimeiamprovidingaborderitmaynothappenagainbegrateful**

"OOOHHH, Deidara your gonna be in trouble!" The large Shark-man-thing said sarcastically. Deidara set the Two on the couch. Of course Jakie had already woken up, but refused to get off of his back. The whole damned 7 feet to the door she yelled, "Faster! Faster!" "Hey!" Jackie said when she was dropped on the couch. Sasori came in and of course was talked by his number one fan, Corbyn. "HI!" She yelled. "Why didn't you carry me? I might have stayed asleep, rather than wake up to that idiot screaming, 'Faster Faster!'." He sighed and put the girl back on the couch. Corbyn was playing with the digital camera. She was looking at some pictures of Deidara, her favorite was the one when Jackie was braiding his hair. She got lost in thought, but not before Jackie was running in circles yelling Him-Her at "Deidei" As she calls him. Corbyn filmed the whole thing. Then everything settled down and Jackie actually sat still.

Poor Kisame Was stupid enough to introduce himself, "Hi," he said with a toothy grin, "I'm Kisame." Jakie looked up at the tall man, "Nope!" She said with a grin, "Your name Fish-Boy!" "Fish boy…" Kisame didn't look too pleased, and it wasn't helping that Deidara was snickering. "No, Ok then you Blue-Man. Dun dun dun dun!" She began humming the batman theme song and bouncing around the room. Kisame looked over to Sasori and Deidara for help, but they just Smirked and laughed. "Trust us." Sasori snickered, "she's always like that." Kisame smile but on the inside was yelling, 'Dear God! What have they let into our House!'

Kisame Chased the insane girl around the room, but now she had a Kunai that Kisame was sharpening before they showed up. She was yelling things like, "You so muck as touch me and I shall proceed to Spork your beady little eyes out!" and then yelling "It's a Carrot! Buuut can also be a missile! Fear the carrot missile!"

Corbyn, who was now awake, Decided to make herself heard, "That's not a spork or a Carrot dumbass!" Jakie stopped short and Kisame nearly ran into her. She turned to her dumbass of a sister and threw the Kunai at her head. Kisame backed away while thinking, 'Note to self, never insult Jakie when she's holding something sharp.'

Jakie and Corbyn were yelling things like, "Knives are not toys!" and "Stop being a crazy bitch." When Jakie heard the 'crazy bitch' part, it was on. Jakie tackled her young sister, while Everyone simply watched. It was a full on cat fight with hair pulling, name calling, the works. Jakie finally succeeded in sitting on her sister, and she wasn't going anywhere. "It's not my fault you forgot to take your bitch pills this morning!"

Corbyn coughed out. "That's it!" Jakie yelled, "Eat Dirt Wench!" She pulled a nice handful of dirt out of a potted plant that was near by. She shoved it in her, sister's mouth, but not before getting bit in the leg. "Owwwwwie!" Jakie yelled as she began bawling. By this time a certain someone in the backroom was getting more and more irritated so he decided to come out and say "Hi".

**Thistimeiamprovidingaborderitmaynothappenagainbegrateful**

**Bay: Well peoples this is the end of this chapter, but not the end of me! I'll be back! And I'm bringing more kunai! Yay More sharp things!**

**Cor: God stop her!**

**Lynn: Aww, sorry! Here's a hug!**

**Cor: Kisame tell them!**

**Kisame: Please review.**

**Bay: Cookie for You!**

**Kisame: Yay Cookie!**

**Bay: Bye Bye bye bye bye! See ya!**


End file.
